


Wario Waft

by ACharmyB



Category: Wario Land (Video Games)
Genre: Fart Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACharmyB/pseuds/ACharmyB





	Wario Waft

Going on adventures that paid off in mad cash is what Wario craved. He could also get gassy, mainly from stuffing himself with garlic, which he would use to his advantage as he didn't care about being disgusting. This proved to always be a good tactic for him.

"Wah haha! Time for me to get some cash and leave my presence in style!" Laughed Wario as he took a bunch of garlic cloves out of his back, munching on all of them at the same time as he surrounded himself in his smelly fart, which empowered him as he then rammed right through the rubble, finding a treasure trove of untouched chests filled with gold coins.

Oh that Wario, what a stinky charmer.


End file.
